That Fear
by TeamEvan
Summary: Another Kane story but this time his new victum is none other then the all American,American...American.


_All mistakes are mine! I have a beta but I just keep forgetting to ask for her help. Enjoy!_

* * *

The cameras had finally cut off, Jack sat there trying to clam down, but Kane, he was another story. His face was flushed a lovely red color, he was what? embarrassed or turned on? It was both Kane wanted, no he needed Jack. That fear the blond had in his eyes was so memorizing. The air was filled with tension, everyone around Kane and Jack were slightly oblivious to this, Jacks blue eyes bore into Kane's face. The fear till there but slowly fading and Kane, didn't want that to happen. He quickly pushes everyone out of the room before slamming the door, Jack stands there confused for a moment "what you are doing?" Kane narrows his eyes "shut up," Jack closes his mouth automatically Kane laughs "you are obedient, I love that," he closes the gap between them and warps a large hand around Jacks throat. Jacks eyes glaze over in fear again, Kane loves it and decides to add some pressure. "G-glen what the," Kane smacks him, the sicking sound echos inside the room "I told you to shut up." Jack sucks his lips in before looking down at the floor, the look of pure innocent terror on Jacks face goes to his groin. Kane lets go of this throat and pulls away, they are mere inches away, he runs his hand down Jack's pink tinted face. Jack's cheek twitches at the touch, it was delicate but he expected something else, he wanted something else. Jack sighed, he was confused. Kane continues to explore Jack's face, inch by inch everything about him oozes fear. He's sure if he licks Jack he can taste it, the though apses him and he flicks his tongue out. His tongue slides along Jack's lower jaw, the blond whimpers but says nothing else, Kane drops his tongue and smirks, he was disappointed. He steps away from the younger man, Jack's face is scrunched up, "why the face?" Kane whispers "why did you stop?" jack challenges, looking away from the floor.

Kane's eyes narrow dangerously, "are you talking back?" Jack nods his hand, "I am." Kane presses his body roughly against the blonds "that isn't a wise choice," Jack laughs "is that so?" Kane's hand comes out of no where griping (hard) a fist full of blond hair "yeah," Kane breaths "you shouldn't challenge a monster." Jacks eyes widen a bit, "but what if I want to?" Kane smirks "do you like playing with monsters?" the blond bites his lip, eyes fear stricken eyes boring into Kane's "I do,I love it." Without letting go of Jack's hair he pushes Jack against the wall, Jack yelps at the pain "good, because I LOVE to play," Kane laughs pulling at Jack's singlet, slowly easing the straps down. Kane bites down hard on Jack's shoulder blade, the younger man cries out "you like that?" Kane asks. Jack barely nods his head, Kane pulls the singlet down towards the blonds ankles. Kane looks down at the growing budge in Jack's shorts, his slides his hand down Jacks chest down towards his groin. He rubs at Jack's erection, loving the mews and whimpers, he runs his hands back up to Jack's neck. He gives it a squeeze, loving the intake of breath Jack took, Kane decides to go further so he squeezes the blond neck a little harder. Jack's breathing slightly hitches, Kane smirks and squeezes tighter, Jack's eyes

grow rounder by the second. Kane brings his other hand down towards Jack's crotch, he fondles the blonds hard as rock erection. "You really do loves this," he whispers the only reply he gets is Jack wheezing, trying to catch what little breath he has. Kane lets go admiring the red hand print on Jack's neck, he grins his body more into Jack, he likes the warmth radiating from Jack, he loves that fear. Kane licks at the hand print slightly soothing the sting, his hand still teasing Jack's dick. Without warning he turns Jack over pulling down the shorts, the blond takes a hold of the wall, his heart racing. Kane pulls his pants down to his ankles, he spits on his hand and grabs a hold of his cock lubing it up, in one rough thrust he's inside Jack. The blond cries at out at the pain but slowly his cries of pain become one of please, Kane roughly bucks his hips. Jack squeezes his eyes shut, biting down hard on his bottom lip, he can taste the blood.

Kane leans forwards biting and sucking on Jack's shoulder. "Fuck, yea," Jack moans out "right there," Kane pushes past his prostate, "Jesus," Kane lets go of Jack's skin before hitting Jack's spot again. "Jerk yourself off," Kane demands, his hands clutching at the blond hips, Jack obeys warping his large hand around his dick. He follows the rhythm of Kane's hard, thrusts, "k-Kane," he moans out "s-so close," Kane continues roughly to pound into Jack. Jack's orgasms rips across his body, his muscles clench down on Kane's cock bring him over the edge. He comes deep within the blond, they slump forwards, Jack supporting himself and Kane on the wall. When they catch their breathes, Kane pulls his pants up, he turns Jack over after he's finally dressed himself. They lock eyes a moment before Kane grins "you never fail to disappoint me," Jack grins back "I know," the older man laughs and walks out of the room.


End file.
